Season 1 Shassie Oneshots
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: Short oneshots for every episode in season 1 filled with Shassie goodness. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

-1.01 Pilot-

Lassiter couldn't help but glare at the retreating man's back. He would definitely find out what Spencer's secret was, even if it killed him. He sighed and went back to his paperwork. He could feel a migraine coming on. The chief had made mention that Lucinda was going to be transferred. He tried desperately to focus on his paperwork but to no effect. Just as he was about to put the final touches on his paperwork the paper he was holding was snatched from his hands. He looked up and glared at the person; it was Spencer.

"You need to relax detective. Too much stress does not do a man of your divine age and health any good." he said scanning over the detective's features.

"Spencer, give me back that paper." Lassiter seethed.

"Now, now you must relax. The spirits tell me you will live much longer if you relax." Spencer reasoned waving the paper about.

Lassiter shot from his seat and stepped forward to grab the paper from Spencer but was instead met with a pair of soft lips pressed against his. His eyes widened as he stared at the closed lids of the supposed psychic. Slowly Spencer pulled away and smiled at Lassiter before handing back the paper.

"I hope to work with you again soon, detective." with those soft words uttered Shawn turned and made his way out of the station while Lassiter sat touching where his lips had been kissed.

"Same here Spencer." he whispered to himself before finishing off his paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

-1.02 Spellingg Bee-

"Shawn, get back here! I will kill you!" Gus shouted chasing his long time best friend around the front lawn of the hotel.

"Sorry Gus but it was for your own good." Shawn shouted back as he half limped half ran to avoid his friend.

While in the midst of their running Shawn crashed into head detective Carlton Lassiter. The detective growled and grasped Shawn's shoulders to prevent him from running anymore. Gus halted in front of the detective and instantly forgot why he was chasing Shawn. Shawn decided to take advantage of the situation. He grasped the front of Lassiter's coat and gave him a fake look of distress.

"Lassi, you must save me from the evil Burton Guster monster! He's trying to eat poor innocent little psychic me!" Shawn said with a half grin.

"Shut up Shawn! My apologies detective I'll be going now. You can find your own way home Shawn." Gus said making his way away from the two.

"Spencer, let go of me." Carlton growled.

"Can do Lassi-pants, so do you think you would mind being a dear and give this lovely young man a ride home?" Shawn asked batting his eyelashes as he released Lassiter's jacket.

"Not likely Spencer." Lassiter said making his way away from the other man.

"Aw come on I solved the case, the least you could do is give me a ride home as a reward." Shawn said following him.

"Not a chance." as the detective climbed into his car Shawn hopped in himself and locked the door.

"Spencer..." was all that came out of Lassiter's mouth as Shawn covered it with his own.

The car was completely silent as Shawn felt Lassiter press back slightly before they pulled away from the kiss.

"So, how about that ride?" Shawn asked with a smile.

Lassiter gave no reply just started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

-1.03 Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece-

The wedding had been quite an event after finding the ring. Shawn much more preferred the reception. Lassiter had been running around the hotel trying to find the culprit who jacked up his room expanses. He had tried to take a shortcut through the wedding reception but it was in the middle of a slow song and Shawn was instantly sparked with an idea. Just as the detective was crossing the dance floor the fake psychic had grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards himself for the slow dance.

"Spencer let me go! I have things to do." Lassiter argued.

"Aw but Lassi I wanted to slow dance with you, come on. One dance then you can go." Shawn begged and gave his best puppy dog pout.

Lassiter sighed. "Fine one dance. Then I'm leaving."

He wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist as the other man wrapped his around Lassiter's neck. It felt like everything else melted away and left only them in their own world slowly dancing together. Shawn sighed contently and laid his head against Carlton's chest and breathed in the scent of mountain pine. Sadly the song came to an end and Lassiter pulled away. Shawn stood on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Lassiter's lips briefly. The detective was shocked as Shawn pulled away. Shaking his head he quickly regained himself; he turned to make his way out of the reception but not before patting a disappointed Shawn on the head. Shawn grinned and watched the detective leave.


	4. Chapter 4

-1.04 Woman Seeking Dead Husband, Smokers Okay, No Pets-

Lassiter couldn't help but be annoyed that not only was Raylene a psycho who was now locked away but they had still not found the money. Sighing the Head Detective stood up to make his way out of the building to his car. Stepping out he sighed and saw Shawn sitting on the steps of the building staring blankly up at the night sky. In the brief light from a streetlight Lassiter could see him covered in dirt and dried mud; what had he been up to all day?

"Spencer, what the hell?" Lassiter found himself asking.

Shawn spun around and gave Lassiter a wide grin before standing; dusting some dirt from his pants as he did. He walked up the steps towards the detective standing on the stair below him all the while smiling.

"Hey Lassi, if you are referring to my dirtiness I shall tell you the riveting tale." Shawn said dramatically. "You see; Gus and I were in disagreement as to whether or not we should watch America's Next Top Model or the Food Network."

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Lassiter asked wondering if he really wanted to know.

"It ended in a mud wrestling match; me winning of course." Shawn stated proudly.

"So why are you here?" the detective asked getting annoyed.

"I had a psychic vision after my victory over Gus and it was about the location of the missing money." the 'psychic' smiled up at the taller man.

Lassiter stared at Shawn in disbelief. He was curious as to the location but at the moment he was exhausted, cranky and all around didn't care about where the money was. Shawn put his hands to his head and closed his eyes as if to jump into a 'psychic moment' which Lassiter knew would be long, drawn out and very pointless. Putting a hand on Shawn's head; startling him.

"Spencer, I'm tried and it's been a long few days. I have no time for your 'visions' or anything of that measure right now." Lassiter stated calmly.

Shawn continued to stare at him in shock. He had long since dropped his hands and just stood staring at Lassiter who had yet to remove his hand from Shawn's head. Lassiter quickly realized what he was doing and began to drop his hand only to have it grabbed up by Shawn. The psychic leaned forward and pressed a hesitant kiss to Lassiter's lips. As he pulled away he felt Lassiter pull his hand from Shawn's to cup the psychic's face with it. He swiped his thumb against Shawn's cheek before pulling his hand away.

"You had some dirt on your cheek." Lassiter said softly before walking down the steps of the Police department towards his car. "If you want a ride home you better hurry up." He called back to Shawn.

Shawn grinned and quickly descended down the stairs after the detective.


	5. Chapter 5

-1.05 Nine Lives-

Shawn hummed as he strolled around the station with a furry white and grey cat in his arms. He had found the little guy resting on top of Gus's car outside the station much to Gus's annoyance. Shawn of course had taken it upon himself to gather the furry little cat into his arms declaring that he had found his new 'little boy cat' to care for. He had just gotten his paycheck from Chief Vick and was headed back to Gus's car for a ride home. He decided to wait for Gus at the car when he saw Gus flirting with Juliet. As he walked past the booking area he saw Hiltonbock getting his mugshots. He remembered when the man had turned his gun on Shawn; upon Shawn's request of course. Shaking his head Shawn wondered what he had been thinking. He paused when he saw Lassiter walking out of the station.

"Lassi-pants!" Shawn called. He saw Lassiter pause and stand in a way that clearly said he was annoyed with Shawn calling to him.

The detective turned to look at him. "Spencer," he said tensely. "What do you want?"

Shawn grinned and stood in front of Carlton holding up the cat for him to see. The cat stared up at Carlton while he shot a look at Shawn.

"I see you have found a new feline partner." The detective said with a smirk.

The cat stood up in Shawn's arms and pounced towards Carlton. He caught the cat in surprise and winced when he felt its sandpaper tongue lick his cheek. Shawn fawned over the sight.

"Aw how cute Lassi, he likes you. Good little Wiggles." Shawn said petting the cat's head.

"Wiggles?" Carlton questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, Wiggles; Mr. Wiggles to be exact. He is quite the squirmy little creature isn't he?" he made his point as the cat began squirming around in Lassiter's arms.

Carlton rolled his eyes and handed the cat back to Shawn. Before he stalked off he grabbed the psychic by the scruff of his shirt and tugged him closer. He pressed a small kiss the brunette's cheek before pulling away to stare at Shawn seriously.

"Spencer, from now on don't ask the man with the gun to shoot you. If you do it again; I'll shoot you." With that he walked off leaving Shawn grinning ear-to-ear.

"Mr. Wiggles, I think the cat thing works." He said before walking out of the station.


	6. Chapter 6

-1.06 Weekend Warriors-

Though Shawn wasn't really a psychic he didn't need to be one to know that even though the case was solved Lassiter was still taking Poe's death badly. He was sitting in an empty interrogation room with his head on the cool metal surface of the table. Shawn quietly opened the door slipping in before shutting it equally as quiet.

"Spencer, I have no patience for your ridiculous notions right now." Lassiter muttered not lifting his head.

"I'm not here for that, Lassi." Shawn said softly.

He walked over and seated himself on the table beside Lassiter's head and gently rubbed his hair to sooth him. The detective's shoulders tensed but slowly relaxed at the touch.

"It wasn't your fault ya know." He said softly.

"A solider died on my watch and you're trying to tell me it wasn't my fault?" Lassiter said lifting his head.

"You didn't shoot him, so hence it's not your fault." Shawn announced proudly.

Lassiter kept his head firmly on the tabletop while the psychic continued to stroke his hair soothingly. Shawn stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, trying to think of some way to help the disdained detective. Suddenly an idea struck him! He hopped off the table making Lassiter lift his head at the loss of contact of Shawn's hand on his head.

"I know how to make you feel better!" Shawn said proudly.

"How?" Lassiter asked curious.

The psychic grabbed the detective's hand and pulled him from the chair; tugging him out of the interrogation room then out of the station. He stopped in the parking lot and turned to give Lassiter white toothy grin.

"I'm taking you to Frank's Waffle House!" Shawn declared with a toothy grin.

Lassiter looked adamant about the idea but Shawn grabbed his hand and began tugging him towards Gus's little blue car. The psychic pushed Lassiter into the passenger seat before skipping over to the driver side. Buckling himself in his seat he pulled out of the parking space. They pulled into the Waffle House parking lot and climbed out of the vehicle. Lassiter stare in distaste at the building while Shawn strutted around the car to grab detective's arm. He dragged the older man into the diner and smiled widely at the waitress who led them to a seat. Shawn sat across from the detective and began to talk animatedly at him. As the waitress came by to take their orders Lassiter just ordered a coffee while Shawn ordered a large plate of waffles. Sipping his coffee the detective glanced up at Shawn who was happily eating his waffles.

"Spencer, why did you bring me here?" he finally asked.

Shawn munched his waffle before replying. "Because I figured you needed to get out of that stuffy police station."

Lassiter was confused. "Why?" he asked.

"I know you must be feeling like everyone is judging you." Was Shawn's simple answer.

The detective sighed. He stared at his coffee defeated. He did feel like the other officers blamed him for Poe's death. Maybe they didn't and he just thought they did because he wanted them to blame him as much as he was blaming himself. Shawn placed his hand over Lassiter's and offered him a warm smile. He stood slightly from his seat and leaned across the table and pressed a soft kiss to the detective's lips.

"It isn't your fault." Shawn whispered as he sat back down but kept his hand over Lassiter's.

Carlton smiled and sipped his coffee again.


	7. Chapter 7

-10.7 Who Ya Gonna Call?-

Lassiter sat in the station finishing up the last of his paperwork for the murder case with Regina Kane and the rest of the merry band of confusion. He was just glad it was over. Thought he had to admit though it was relaxing that Spencer hadn't barged in on the case even though he was doing it out of the station staying out of Lassiter's hair occasionally he had to admit he missed it. He missed having the annoying man constantly trying to have a case handed to him. He missed having the man begging with puppy-eyes to be given the scoop on the open cases. As if by some sort of miracle Spencer came strolling into the station with Guster by his side looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Guster was shooting him a dirty look as the 'psychic' talked. The dark skinned man shoved his best friend before stalking away. Shawn spotted the head detective and strolled over with a grin plopping down on the edge of his desk.

"Afternoon detective! How are you fairing after closing yet another spectacular case with yours truly?" Shawn asked confidently.

"Buzz off Spencer, I'm busy. Besides you were barely a part of this case." Carlton told him.

Shawn's grin widened as he leaned forward till he breeched Carlton's personal space bubble. "Oh but I was, I was behind the scenes all the time; waiting for the right moment to appear."

Carlton leaned back to regain herself. "So what did you say to Guster to make him shove you?"

"I joked with dear Gus that he was a horrible person for cheating on Jules with Regina who was really a man with a woman personality." Shawn said chuckling.

Carlton rolled his eyes at this. "You are quite a friend aren't you? I'm pretty sure Guster didn't know that the woman who kissed him was really a man. You'd be mad to if some strange man dressed as a woman kissed you." Carlton stood from his seat.

The psychic got off the desk and walked around it to wrap his arms a around the head detective's neck. He leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Pulling away he smiled at the other man.

"Actually, detective, I wouldn't mind being kissed by a strange man as long as he wasn't dressed like a woman." He whispered in the detective's ear.

He released the detective and headed away from his desk but not before shooting him a lusty look. Grabbing his briefcase Carlton headed out of the station.


	8. Chapter 8

-1.08 Shawn vs. The Red Phantom-

Carlton was in the bathroom at the hospital staring at his reflection. He felt his heart warm as he thought about when he held the Chief's baby. Thinking back to his failed marriage and how his wife had thought he didn't want children when he did. Exiting the bathroom he headed towards the nursery. Along the way he stopped when he saw Shawn staring into the window at the babies. He had a warm smile on his face. The head detective strolled over to stand beside him. The Chief's little girl was smiling at the psychic from the nursery window. Shawn wrapped his arm around Lassiter's waist and leaned against his side.

"She sure isn't beautiful isn't she Lassy," Shawn mused.

Carlton nodded in agreement and stood staring at the baby in the window. The psychic kept his arm around the detective's waist which surprisingly wasn't rejected.

"So did you really faint?" Shawn asked with a grin.

The detective flushed. "I didn't faint Spencer."

"Oh come on Lassy, it doesn't make you less manly to admit you fainted at the sight of a baby being born." Shawn told him.

Lassiter removed Shawn's arm from his waist and sent him an annoyed glare. The psychic smiled apologetically at the annoyed look and leaned up to kiss him softly. When he pulled away he patted the detective's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure no one will even remember you fainting by tomorrow." The psychic told him.

"Shawn, are you coming or not?" Gus appeared behind Lassiter.

Shawn grinned and hugged the detective before following Gus away from the nursery but not before shooting Carlton a sexy look. Carlton flushed slightly but turned back to look in at the chief's baby girl.


End file.
